1. Field of Invention
The present disclosure relates to downhole pumping systems submersible in well bore fluids. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to an electrical submersible pump having a motor with a signal bypass medium routed through the motor.
2. Description of Prior Art
Submersible pumping systems are often used in hydrocarbon producing wells for pumping fluids from within the wellbore to the surface. These fluids are generally liquids made up of produced liquid hydrocarbon and often water. One type of system used in this application employs an electrical submersible pump (“ESP”) system. ESP systems include a pump operated by an electrically powered motor for pressurizing the fluid. Pressurized fluid is discharged from the pump and into production tubing, or by other means, for conveyance to surface. Often, electrical power may be supplied to the motor via an electrical power cable from the surface that is strapped alongside the tubing. The power cable is sometimes part of an umbilical that extends from the surface; the umbilical can also include control lines for operation of completion equipment disposed in the wellbore below the ESP system.
The ESP system is sometimes disposed at the end of a length of production tubing deployed in the wellbore, with its discharge coupled to the tubing inlet. Other configurations have the ESP system set within the production tubing itself, which is sometimes referred to as a slimhole application. In these slimhole applications, the control lines are typically routed between the motor of the ESP system and inner surface of the tubing or casing, which further restricts the available space in the production tubing for deploying the ESP system. Moreover, the control lines are vulnerable to damage during installation when routed between the ESP system and tubing or casing.